1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a security method and system using a touch screen of an apparatus, such as a multifunction apparatus (or an image forming apparatus or a printer), and more particularly, to a security method and system using a touch screen that allows a manipulation input using an input tool in a secure function, such as secure printing, and/or that allows an input by a user body or finger manipulation in a normal function, so as to prevent leakage of secure information due to fingerprint marks and smudges caused by the finger manipulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional large-sized multifunction apparatuses (or image forming apparatuses or printers), which are commonly used as office machines, employ a graphic liquid crystal display (LCD). The graphic LCD employed by the multifunction apparatuses can provide a touch screen function. The touch screen function provided in the multifunction apparatuses employing the graphic LCD can provide a convenience whereby a user can press a graphic screen with a user hand to perform a required manipulation.
However, when the touch screen function of the multifunction apparatus is used, the user generally uses a finger to input a password for a secure document, so that fingerprints 15 corresponding to the password remain on a surface of a touch screen 10 as illustrated in FIG. 1. This causes security problems. For example, in order to set secure printing, the user uses a finger to touch the touch screen 10 to input the password. After inputting the password, fingerprint marks and manipulation traces remain on the touch screen 10, and this may result in exposure of numerals used in the password.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-207525 discloses a technology in which a touch panel can be manipulated when a finger is placed on a fingerprint recognition apparatus. Japanese Patent Application No. 1998-124239 discloses a touch screen distinguishing between an input by a finger and an input by a pen. However, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-207525, since the inputting operation can be performed only leaving a fingerprint on the fingerprint recognition apparatus, there is a problem in that the fingerprint remains. In addition, the apparatus for distinguishing between the inputs by the finger and the pen disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 1998-124239 does not provide a countermeasure against finger input when the password is input.